Blumiere's and Timpani's Happily Ever After
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: This is how I believe Blumiere and Timpani ended up after the Chaos Heart disappeared at the end of Super Paper Mario.


_When Timpani and I made our old vows to stop the Chaos Heart, we both believed that we would both disappear forever… That we wouldn't live the life we had always dreamed of but we didn't care so long as we could be together in spirit. After everything that we went through, I wanted us to have a chance to be happy… To live the lives that we always wanted to have and to live in a land that would accept our love._

_Timpani and I didn't care that we were different… that I was from the Tribe of Darkness… that I was a Count of my tribe… Or that Timpani was a human woman. We didn't care about any of that because we loved each other… We made our old vows because we had to save the world… and our love was the only thing pure enough to do just that… To stop the void at all costs._

_What we didn't expect… was to find what we have always looked for… with our lives still intact…_

It had been a year since Blumiere and Timpani arrived here in this new world… He knew that his game wasn't over back then; he could still feel his life within him. Can still feel his heart beating within his chest, and the blood that flows through his very veins. The fact that he could feel so alive right now had to mean that he was still among the living. It was a miracle to be honest, to still be alive when he was sure that he and his beloved would have vanished without a trace of ever really being alive. Yet, at the same time he was also thankful that he was still among the living.

Ever since he awoke here in this land, he and Timpani were just wandering around the land, just trying to find a place to call their own, or at least where they could find a home… and build their new life as husband and wife.

Closing his eyes at the thought, the young count couldn't help but smile at the thought of that… _'Timpani… as my wife. The only woman that ever made me feel this way… this whole… complete. This has to be the way father felt about mother.'_ thought the count as he opened his blue eyes as he gazed at the setting sun. With the sun setting, it didn't bother his eyes as much as it did during the day time, though he was thankful that he was able to find a home within the forest… where the sun was blocked and where he and Timpani could be alone when they choose to…

This land… it had everything the couple could ever want. They could be here, be in love and no one would judge them on their love. Where their love could be accepted… a village that didn't gawk or stare at them. In fact, the village was filled with people from different clans, tribes and cultures. It was a perfect place indeed.

Letting out a soft sigh of contentment, Blumiere walked over to the stream that resided near the tree he stood under. Wanting to make sure that everything was in place when Timpani came to the hill… He wanted this day to be perfect…

Checking his reflection, Blumiere saw his bluish purple skin free from any imperfections. His dark blue hair had its usual sweep style in the bangs. His pointed ears of course, still had their piercings with two in the right, one at the top and one at the bottom while the other ear had only the one, like the other two earrings, hoop of course, at the bottom of the left ear while at the top of his pointed right ear was a stud.

Monocle still on over his eye of course with his slightly poor eyesight… Closing his eyes for a moment, he wondered why he didn't go to wear glasses but then… thought against it. This was what he wore all his life, and didn't think he could change it now even if he wanted to. Chuckling softly to himself, the young Count pushed himself up and rolled the sleeves of his white shirt up just below his elbows, his chest exposed with his cravat on the center of his chest.

Checking his dark blue pants, he wanted to make sure that they were still as clean as could be for this night. After all… it had been the year of their marriage, and he wanted this all to be perfect for the two of them… _'A whole year…'_ he thought as he walked along the grassy hill with his black shoes. _'A whole year of being married to the woman I love…' _

It was rather amazing still to him, in fact it still baffled him of not only being alive still, along with Timpani but to the fact that he was married to the woman he loved. Closing his eyes, Blumiere still wished his father was alive, that he had hoped that his father, Lord Balard could have accepted his love to a human but no matter what nothing could persuade the man to accept that his only son loved a human.

Though no matter what, his father just couldn't let go of the hatred that he felt for what they had done in the past. Closing his eyes, Blumiere wondered… would his mother be upset with him because he loved a human? Even after all that had happened? On what had happened to her at all? He couldn't say for sure, for he was far too young to remember his mother at all…

_'If my mother was as my father had said, then… she would have accepted the love I have for Timpani. After all, no one accepted the love father had for mother so… aren't I just like them?'_ he chuckled a little before gazing back at the setting sun; it was only a matter of time before his wife would appear… Closing his eyes once again, the young Count couldn't help but allow his mind to travel back to the day he first appeared here with Timpani… of what he felt, what she felt and what they did as soon as they woke up…

_Groaning, the young Count felt like his body had started to hurt… wait… hurt? That didn't make sense; he should have ended his game… If his game ended shouldn't he not feel anything at all for that matter? Opening his blue eyes slowly, the young man noticed the grass beneath his body… Frowning a little, he grabbed at his face before pushing himself up onto his feet. "Where…?" He whispered softly, once his vision cleared he saw it…_

_He was standing on a grassy hill, a tree shading him from the sun's bright rays. The place was beautiful, making him think of the paintings that once resided in the castle that once resided within his tribe. The painting had once belonged to his grandfather, at least from what he had been told. The artist was said to have been able to travel the worlds and came upon that one and he had to paint it for he didn't belong there, but to his tribe._

_The artist gave the painting to his friend, who was Blumiere's grandfather before he passed away and now the painting… it was most likely gone now. Inhaling deeply, the air… it was so clean and pure. How could a place like this be real? Something like this, it could only be in the Overthere and yet, here he was standing in this beautiful field… Unless… his game did end and he didn't want to accept it…_

_Reaching his gloved hand to his chest, he closed his eyes as he placed his hand over his chest, right where his heart was… thump… thump… thump… His heart was still beating in his chest. He was still… it was amazing… Opening his eyes slowly, Blumiere thought that he would have disappeared forever with Timpani- "Timpani?!" He turned and gasped at what he saw._

_He expected to see his beloved as the rainbow coloured pixl butterfly… No, instead of seeing the pixl of his beloved… he saw her as a human… the way she was before this whole thing had begun. Her brown hair still in its long braid… Her skin, still smooth, speckled and still its usual pale colour… Her long lashes dusted her cheeks as she slept through this whole thing._

_Her green dress was a little torn… The left strap was broken and her earrings were missing. The bow at the back of her waist was also a little torn as well as the hair tie at the end of her braid. It must have been how she looked before being turned into a pixl…_

_Checking himself over, he saw that his own clothes were torn as well. Possibly due to the battle with Mario and his friends… His cape was shredded into ribbons; his shirt had small holes here and there, along with his gloves. His pants had a hole on the left knee while just a rip at the bottom of the right leg. Maybe it was them being transported here that did this… Shaking his head, the young man knelt next to his beloved and shook her shoulder. "Timpani… please wake up…" he whispered._

_Timpani tightly shut her eyes before her eyes slowly started to flutter open. Her dark lashes hid her eyes partly before she gazed up at his blue eyes with her green pools that he could get lost in forever… "Timpani… look at where we are…" He said with a smile._

_Gently, Blumiere helped his beloved up onto her feet and held her against his side as he could see that she was not used to standing anymore. Must have been in that pixl form much longer than I believed… Giving her a gentle smile, he whispered "I think… this is the place that we have dreamed of coming to…" Timpani gazed at the field in awe; it was easy to see that she was just as impressed with this place as he was…_

_"It's beautiful Blumiere…" she said with a soft look on her face. Turning her gaze upward at the bluish purple skinned man as she smiled up at him. "I think… we could really be happy here darling…" She whispered gently, leaning against him a little more as she let out a soft sigh of content. Blumiere knew that Timpani would love it here… this could be their home. It just had a peaceful air about this place…_

_Burying his face against her brown hair, he let out a soft sigh as he whispered "I agree Timpani… we can live here happily without a care in the world. It's perfect here… the air is so clean and perfect here." He chuckled a little while he closed his eyes. His future with Timpani unravelled within his mind's eye and it was nothing but peace and love._

_Everything that they had gone through, every path that tried to block their path… Everything that tried to keep them apart… It all just seemed like a nightmare now to him. It was the one place that they could be themselves and just enjoy themselves and have the time of their lives. Chuckling softly, he looked at Timpani as he said "my beloved Timpani… this will be our new home where we can live in peace. I will not allow anyone to take you away from me again… Not after everything we did just to be together again…"_

_"I wouldn't have it any other way Blumiere darling…" Timpani said with a giggle before she took a few steps down the hill, holding his hand as she gazed up at him once more. "Come darling… let us find a place where we can build our home… away from all this bright light, I know it has to be hurting your eyes."_

_"You know me so well Timpani…" Blumiere smiled as he walked with her down the hill. This was the place… a place where they could start their lives. Where they could be together and no one would judge them or their love… They would be together to love, to have a family… and no one or anything would get in their way again._

"Blumiere…" whispered a soft voice.

Opening his eyes slowly, Blumiere turned around and he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. His blue eyes started to glow a soft red and glowed in the darkness. The sun had set, leaving the moon to rise up behind him, the glowing silvery light of the moon made his beloved glow with love, passion and beauty. He couldn't help but stare at the woman who had captured his heart, made room for herself in his very soul… Without her… he felt empty, like a piece of his very soul was missing. That was what it felt like when she was taken from him and he didn't think he could live without her…

Timpani is a big part of his life and he could never live without her in his life…

"Timpani…" whispered Blumiere as he gazed upon her became clearer from his haze of her beauty. She wore a low light blue dress with white floral patterns. Her hair was down with only a blue ribbon tying two brown locks that normally would frame her face to the back. Her green eyes sparkled in the moons rays… his heart started to pick up speed within his chest.

"Darling… are you alright?" asked Timpani.

"I couldn't have been better love… Everything is perfect." Blumiere said with a soft and gentle smile. Walking over toward her, his eyes still ablaze from the love he had for this small woman. He gently reached out and held her hand as he whispered "this is the life I had always saw for us Timpani… a life that would allow us to be together to love… to be accepted…" Timpani blushed gently as she smiled. In fact, Blumiere couldn't help the purple blush that crossed his face as he chuckled softly.

"I wrote a song for you… it took me a while but… I had to write it for you Timpani." He pulled the small woman close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you cold Timpani?" asked the tall man.

"No… you're very warm Blumiere…" answered Timpani.

"My love for you makes me warm Timpani…"

"And to think I thought it was because you are a bayright," laughed Timpani.

Blumiere chuckled as he started to run his fingers through her long silky brown hair. "There is that to but it is mostly the love I have for you that resides in my heart that keeps me warm." Chuckling a little more, Blumiere placed his finger under his beloved's chin and lifted it up so he could gaze into her beautiful green eyes. "Our love is as pure as the freshly fallen snow… our love is as bright as the sun and moon in perfect harmony… that is the love I feel for you Timpani… pure, filled with light, hope, and harmony… We're two different races yet we both love each other so very much…"

Timpani blushed a little more before nuzzling Blumiere's chest. "May I hear the song you wrote darling?" asked the brown haired woman as she closed her eyes in content.

"Of course." Blumiere answered with a soft, gentle and loving smile on his face. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the song. Going through his mind as he thought back of the lyrics, his feelings behind those lyrics and what he felt just singing it. As it filled him with hope… hope of staying with Timpani even after everything that had happened and what he had done… and what they did just to be together again.

_I wasn't living  
>Till the day you came around<br>And all of my defenses came tumbling down  
>You turn up the quiet<br>You make my troubles cease  
>And deep inside your eyes there's only peace<em>

Thinking back to when he first woke up, he felt something for the small human woman… It was love at first sight, even if he didn't understand it at first. He had been told to never trust a human because of the wars that had gone between the Tribes of Darkness and Humans… and yet, here he was, in love with the very thing he had been raised to hate… Yet he couldn't bring himself to hate her… He saw nothing but peace within her green depths.

_And everything I want  
>Is right here in my arms<br>All I have been looking for, I can see  
>And everything I need<br>Has been with me all along  
>Just like an angel watching over me<em>

Cupping her cheek against his palm, Blumiere couldn't help but smile at her. His eyes stared at her softly, glowing brighter with his growing love and passion for her. There was no one else that he could love like he loves Timpani… Not even close. His love for her was on a completely different scale… Closing his eyes, he believed that Timpani in a way, was like an angel. She was just so pure… pure enough to even give him her heart.

_I never imagined  
>I could ever feel like this<br>And I know that here on Earth, Heaven does exist  
>The battles I'm fighting<br>Disappear without a trace  
>If I just close my eyes and picture your face<em>

A place… a utopia… an Eden… all of it was real and it was here with him… No matter where he went, he knew that it would always be with him so long as he had Timpani in his life. Gently he held their arms out, holding her hand gently in his as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and sighed softly in content as he swayed side to side with her. His singing the only music they would need to dance too…

_And everything I want  
>Is right here in my arms<br>All I have been looking for, I can see  
>And everything I need<br>Has been with me all along  
>Just like an angel watching over me<em>

Giving a gentle smile, Blumiere knew that Timpani is his angel… someone that would keep watching over him. Keep him in line… to keep loving him no matter what he would do. Even after everything that he did do, or almost did… she still loved him. Of course, he did regret his actions at the time… but his heart… it had left with her when she disappeared. Timpani had his heart and he couldn't go on living without her with him… his heart… his true love…

_Someone must have prayed  
>Someone must have heard<br>I know that miracles still happen in this world_

It had been a blissful miracle that they had met… that they had found each other again… that they could redo their vows…And of course, to live even after they had disappeared to this world. So many things had happened, had entered their path… testing their love for the other. Well, Blumiere was never going to allow it to happen again. Timpani would always be here… in his arms… and he would always love her and her alone.

_(Everything I want)_

_And everything I need  
>Has been with me all along<br>Just like an angel watching over me  
>Just like an angel watching over me<br>Over me, over me_

Soon, he stopped swaying from side to side with Timpani and let out a soft sigh as the so ended. Gazing upon her green pools he whispered softly "did you enjoy the song Timpani?" He wondered if she really did enjoy the song, if it spoke to her heart and soul much like it had his own. It was something that had just came to him… felt like he had to sing that song as if it was the best way to express himself…

Timpani smile was radiant as the sun and the moon as she gazed upon him. Her hand reaching out and cupped his cheek as she said "I loved it very much darling… I love it when you sing; you have a wonderful singing voice and would love to hear you sing forever." Blumiere blushed softly but just grinned happily… he was happy that she enjoyed the song.

Soon, Timpani started to stand on her toes as she tried to get a little taller… This was difficult with her being five feet and two inches compared to his own height of six feet and three inches. Chuckling a little more, Blumiere leaned his head down as he gently pressed his lips against her soft rose petalled lips. No matter how many times he kissed her… her lips tasted like the sweetest of honey, the feel soft as any rose petal… and pure as the freshly fallen snow that they both enjoyed running through when it was winter…

Their love was the purest thing that anyone can see and hope to find. It was easy to see, that their souls were just part of the other, as was their hearts. They were soul mates… two souls that had went through so much turmoil, pain… sadness… fear… anger… and joy, had finally come together at long last. Now, they can love freely without anyone trying to tear them apart…

The End


End file.
